The Calm Before the Storm
by thislittlespark
Summary: Darren and Chris read Harry Potter. CrissColfer Drabble. Warning: RPF


**AN: So, my boyfriend and I were curled up together reading the other day…and then I wrote CrissColfer. Oops! I apologize, I mean no harm, and I in NO way mean to disrespect the lovely men I am writing and making up stories about. **

The corners of Chris' mouth curved upwards in a small private smile when Darren shifted to lay his legs across the taller man's own. He turned his gaze from his book and shuffled around slightly to allow the other man to get comfortable once again.

"This okay?" Darren murmured, barely even glancing up from his copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

"It's perfect," Chris muttered, already engrossed once more in _the Half-Blood Prince_, which he held in one hand, the other moving to trail lightly up and down Darren's thigh absentmindedly.

A comfortable silence settled over the pair then, similar to that which had been present a few minutes before and all through the afternoon. It was the day before they were to begin filming again and both were determined to finish the books they'd been reading over the brief break, before life once again became too hectic and they had to return to their insane Glee schedules.

Chris' brow knitted together slightly and his eyes quickened their movements as he got closer to the end of his book, never noticing the tighter grip he now held on Darren's leg. Even though he never glanced up from the pages he was reading, it was as though Daren knew of Chris' anguish; he began to trail his fingers softly down the other man's exposed arm, leaving the skin tingling as he moved to hold Chris' fingers lightly in his own. It was that slight pressure, that feeling of Darren's hand and pulse beating against his own, that saw the tension ease from Chris' features.

Eventually, Chris found himself reading the last lines of the sixth Harry Potter book, closing the two covers together and smiling at that feeling of satisfaction that comes with finishing a good book. He gently manoeuvred around the man on top of him to place the volume on the coffee table in front of the sofa, before slumping back into the soft cushions and taking a deep calming breath.

It was then that the star found himself with the other feeling that accompanies the completion of a good book; that feeling of "what now?"

Moving his eyes around the room, as though looking for inspiration, his gaze eventually turned to the sock-clad feet that were draped so gracefully across his lad. He allowed his blue eyes to follow the line of Darren's calves, his knees, his thighs; admiring the form fitting denim that he was wearing, that complimented his body shape in all the right ways.

His attention was caught then by the smooth patch of skin that peeked out from under the hem of the shorter man's white t-shirt, and so he moved his own hand to caress small circles on Darren's hip, relishing in the feel of the soft skin he found there.

Finally his eyes moved to appreciate his companion's incredible arms and the expanse of his chest, before coming to rest on his face, where a small smile was playing on the man's lips, the book he'd been reading resting upside down against his chest.

Darren smirked at Chris fondly as he spoke. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes," Chris said, with the barest hint of a blush. "It's a lovely sight."

Before Darren could turn back to his book, Chris had moved so he was tucked into the older man's side, as close as they could be without being on top of each other, in order to fit side-by-side on the sofa.

"You're making it a bit difficult to read, love." Darren spoke under his breath after he had once again raised his book to eye level.

"You don't mind, I know it."

Chris tucked his face into the curve of Darren's neck, breathing in the sweet smell that was nothing but the man next to him. Sighing contentedly, his fingers walked slowly from his lover's stomach, up his chest where he rested his palm flat against the soft cotton t-shirt.

"Read faster," Chris said after a few minutes of that familiar, comfortable silence.

"What?"

"I need to read that; it's the last one and I won't have time to read it later."

Darren chuckled, eyes still never leaving the pages of _the Deathly Hallows_. "And here I thought you just wanted to cuddle me."

"Nope," Chris said matter-of-factly. "I'm just using you for my Harry Potter fix."

Darren pinched Chris' side playfully, turning to follow the cheeky gesture with a soft kiss to his boyfriend's hair. His heart fluttered as he relaxed into the embrace, both men relishing in what they knew would be the calm before the storm.


End file.
